Blessings
by The Angel of Mercy
Summary: <html><head></head>Draco ask for the blessings of her hand in marriage. Originally from The Queen of Hurts</html>


**Sunday:**

"Mrs. Granger, Mr. Granger, will you give me your blessings before I ask Hermione to marry me?" Draco asked in the home of the Grangers'.

"You're going to propose to Hermione?" asked Mrs. Granger excitedly and crying.

"Yes, I am."

"Can you show me the ring?"

Draco pulled out a box and opened it to show a white gold band with a heart half emerald and half ruby.

"Oh, it's beautiful, Draco. You have my blessings," said Mrs. Granger.

"Thank you," said Draco. He looked at Mr. Granger. "How about you, Mr. Granger."

"What word would you use to describe my daughter?" Mr. Granger said.

"That's a little difficult because I don't have only one word to describe her. I have many and some I can't express. But, I can give you a list."

"Go for it."

"She's beautiful, perfect, gorgeous, brilliant, a queen, a goddess, divine, lovely, adorable, and lastly she is Hermione," Draco said.

"I can tell you love her very much. Do not make me regret giving you my blessing."

"Yes! I promise you both I will not make you regret it. Thank you Mrs. and Mr. Granger."

"One more thing, if she accept, you can stop calling us that. I always wanted a son too," said Mrs. Granger.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday:<strong>

"Potter, Weaslette, give me your blessing so I can ask Hermione to marry me," Draco shouted, suddenly floo'd to the home of Harry and Ginny Potter who had been married for 6 months and Ginny was also 3 months pregnant.

"What?" Harry screamed.

"Who screamed? Harry, is there a girl here?" said Ginny, walking down the stairs. Draco chuckled.

"Good morning, pregnant Weaslette," greeted Draco.

"Good morning to you too, Ferret. So what happened?"

"I'm here to ask for both of your blessing as you are Hermione's best friends."

Ginny gasped, then squealed.

"Oh, my god. Oh, my god! You want it, you have it, Ferret!" Ginny said, giving him a big hug.

"Thank you."

"But, if you are to marry 'Mione, I think we should stop calling each other names, Draco Malfoy."

"I agree, Ginny Potter." They shook hands.

"Harry, are you going to say anything?" Ginny asked to the petrified Harry. He didn't respond.

"Maybe we should throw something at him?" suggested Draco, grabbing a book from a nearby table.

"Don't you dare." Draco put the book back. "Only I get to do such things to my husband." Ginny stomped on Harry's foot.

"Ow! Ginny, what was that for?" said Harry, rubbing his foot.

"You didn't answer, Potter," answered Draco.

"You. So you want to marry Hermione. Why should I let you?"

"Because I love her."

"Ginny, is Hermione really happy with him?"

"Of course! I'm surprised it he didn't ask sooner," sad Ginny. "Come on, Harry. Even you can see she practicably glows ever time she's with Draco." Harry grumbled.

"Fine, fine, fine! Draco, I will give you my blessing, but! If you do anything! Anything to hurt her, I will make sure you get the Dementor's Kiss. Got that?" Harry said.

"Thank you, Harry. And no, I will never hurt her. Also, can one of you come with me to the Burrow tomorrow?"

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday:<strong>

"Hello, Ginny," said Mrs. Weasley when she opened the front door to see Ginny and Draco.

"Hello, mum," said Ginny.

"Hello, Draco."

"Hello, Molly," said Draco. Mrs. Weasley let them in.

"What brings you both here today?"

"Draco's going to propose to Hermione," said Ginny.

"Oh, my!"

"Hey, I was going to say that."

"Too bad, Draco. I like telling good news, even if it's not mine."

"So what are you doing here?" said Mrs. Weasley.

"I want to ask the whole Weasley clan because they are like her second family for their blessing before I ask."

"You have mine, Draco. You have changed so much, I believe you will make Hermione very happy."

"Thank you, Molly. Now I have one blessing from the Weasley clan, but I need the rest."

"Don't worry about that. All of my children are coming over tonight for dinner, you can ask then."

Four hours later, during the Weasley feast including Harry, George asked,"Where's Hermione?"

"She's on a business trip for the week," answered Draco.

"And you're here because?" said Ron.

"He's going to ask for all your blessings before he proposed to Hermione," said Ginny.

"Again?" said Draco. She nodded.

Suddenly there was a clash of silverware hitting the table and, surprising the wives of the male Weasleys; Bill, Mr. Weasley, Ron, Percy, George, and Charles; who stood up, took out their wands, and pointed at Draco, who held up his hands like he was getting arrested.

"Why should we-" said Bill.

"Let you-" said Ron.

"Marry Hermione?" said Mr. Weasley.

"Because I love her," Draco answered.

"We all-" said Charles.

"Love her," said Percy.

"And we will-" said George.

"And can-" said Bill.

"Easily kill you," said Ron.

"Ron!" scold Mrs. Weasley.

Draco just nodded. "I know that. I'm surprised that you haven't done that already," he said.

"Why are you-" said Percy.

"Asking us?" said George.

"Because you are like her second family. I think it would be awful of me not to consider you," Draco said.

"If we do-" said Ron.

"Give you-" said Bill.

"Our blessings-" said Charles.

"Will you make her happiest girl-" said Percy.

"In the world?" said George.

"Of course. Better yet, I'm making her the happiest person to ever be born," said Draco. Then they all sat down.

"Don't-" said Mr. Weasley.

"Make us-" said Bill.

"Regret-" said Charles.

"Our-" said Percy.

"Decision-" said George.

"Draco," said Ron.

Draco put his hands down and calmed down. "Are their minds connected or something?" he whispered to Ginny.

"You should had seen what happened when Harry asked," she giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday:<strong>

"What do you need to talk about, Mr. Malfoy?" asked Professor McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Professor, will you give me your blessings to marry Hermione Granger?" Draco said, sitting on one of the chairs in the Headmistress' office.

"Why would you be asking me? I am neither a friend of family member of Ms. Granger."

"Because you were the head of the Gryffindor House during our time at Hogwarts. She was your favorite students and I know you care deeply about her, even thought you don't show it. You were her most favorite teacher and I believe it's most appropriated to ask you, too."

"Too?"

"Yes, I also had asked her parents, the Potters, and the whole Weasley clan. There's still two more person I have to ask."

"Are you planning to visit him?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Malfoy, I will give you my blessing. Let me warn you, if you do anything to Ms. Granger, I will make sure that all of the school staff will come after you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Professor."

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday:<strong>

"Mother, will you let me marry Hermione?" asked Draco to Narcissa Malfoy.

"You want to marry her?" she said, a bit shocked. He nodded. She thought to herself for a while.

"Draco, does she make you happy?"

"Yes, she does. She makes me the happiest and luckiest man in the world because she love me because of who I am." Narcissa smiled.

"Go ahead, son. She is a wonderful girl and I would be happy to have her as a daughter."

* * *

><p><strong>Friday:<strong>

It was sunset when Draco arrived at a cemetery that had the grave of Severus Snape, former spy of the Order of the Phoenix, former potion master, and former headmaster of Hogwarts.

He placed a banquets of flowers at the grave.

"Severus, tomorrow I'm going to propose to Hermione Granger. I don't know what you would say, but I'm very happy with her. I'm telling you this because I see you as family and you should know, too," he said. "I hope you would watch over us when she says yes."

With that he left to prepare for the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday:<strong>

"I'm finally home!" said Hermione as she came home to her apartment flat.

"Welcome home, Hermione," Draco said, coming out of the kitchen and kissed her.

"I'm home, Draco," she said, smiling.

"I have a surprise for you. Care to go on a short trip with me?"

"A trip? I just came back from one."

"This one will be more enjoyable."

"Well, okay."

"Good," he said, taking out his wand and apparated.

"Where are we?" Hermione said after a swirl went throughout her stomach.

It was night time so the moon and stars lit up the beautiful open emerald forest. Draco got on his knees.

"Draco, what are you doing?" she said.

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me? You are the most wonderful thing I had ever had in my life. You are the light that leads my way. I just want to love you forever," he said, holding the ring box to her.

"Draco," she whispered. "It's beautiful."

"What do you say?"

"Yes! Yes, I marry you!" she said, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, thank you. You would have never guess how many people threatened me when I asked them for their blessings and saying not to have them regret it."

"Blessings? From who?"

"Your parents, the Potters, the whole Weasley clan, Professor McGonagall and with her I think I also got the blessings of the school, and my mum."

"Regret?"

"Your father, the Potter-who-wouldn't-die, the whole Weasley clan again, and the whole Hogwarts school."

"Draco, I wish I was there to watch."

"It sounds funny, but I swear I thought I was going to be murdered about several times. You know that you're loved by everyone? Well, rather them than pregnant Ginny. Imagine the hormones." Hermione laughed.

"That I would pay to watch."

"How about we don't have that happen or have me die in any way for at least I die from natural causes."

"Let's just hope it won't happen in a very long time."

Draco caught her in a tight embrace.

"I love you, Hermione Granger."

"I love you too, Draco Malfoy."


End file.
